Here For You
by Drumchik
Summary: Set after the finale. Before I watched the season premiere. So ignore that. Louis is there for Catherine.


Title: Here For You

Author: Drumchik

Rating: M

Spoilers: Dr Who

Summary: Set after the finale. Before I watched the season premiere. So ignore that.

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

1/1

Catherine decided officially that she was ruling hospitals out of her places to visit. She decided this as she unlocked her front door, after seeing Ray at the hospital. Haskell had stabbed him, but Catherine hadn't had the heart to remind Ray that he had violated procedure when he'd gone in to meet the criminal.

Getting stabbed several times in the back was surely punishment enough.

Two CSI's down, and plenty of paperwork to face the next time she was at work, she was glad to be home.

And then she was on alert, because she could hear someone in her kitchen. But when she heard the soft voice of Louis Vartann singing along to Michael Buble, she relaxed and headed in his direction.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called, opening the door to the kitchen.

He looked up and grinned at her. "Hey. How's Ray doing?"

"He'll be fine. Tough price to pay for a bonehead move, but live and learn, I guess. At least I didn't lose another CSI."

Louis was well aware of the deaths of Holly, Keppler and Warrick, and he was glad Ray was going to be alright. He didn't want Catherine devastated over another death. "Good."

Catherine walked over to him and they shared a tender kiss. She leant against him. "What are you making?"

One of Louis' arms automatically snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Spaghetti. I didn't know what time you'd be home, but I figured we could reheat it if you were late."

Catherine turned in his embrace and cupped his face, kissing him hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And there's a bubble bath waiting for you upstairs."

Catherine blinked. "I thought you didn't know when I was coming home?"

"I didn't." He reddened. "I figured I'd just keep emptying and refilling until you arrived."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He patted her butt. "Now go relax in your bath. I'll keep dinner warm."

"I look forward to it."

As she went to leave, Louis grasped her hand.

"Cath…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"When the announcement went out…CSI down – I thought…I thought we were going to have another Bell situation and this time I wouldn't be there to save you."

Catherine kissed him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Except to take a bath."

Louis grinned and watched her leave the room.

* * *

Later, Louis stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Catherine luxuriated in the bubbles.

"Having fun in there?"

She grinned at him. "Mmm, I'd have more fun if you were in here with me."

He walked over and knelt beside the bath, grabbing the washcloth. "Oh, I'm more than happy to help out."

Catherine's eyes locked onto his hand as he slowly let the washcloth trickle water over her breasts. "Lou…"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe…maybe…"

"What? You want dinner?" Louis pulled his hand back. "Because I think you're going to need your strength for what I'm going to do to you later."

Catherine opened her mouth and shut it again. Then a slow, sultry smile appeared on her lips. "Well then, we better get me fed."

* * *

Catherine leant back in her chair as she watched Louis clean up after dinner. "I'm so lucky I got a guy that cooks AND cleans."

"I figured after a day like you've had, you need a little more pampering."

"You thought right."

After he finished cleaning up, he turned around and leant against the counter, just watching her. She played with the tie on her robe, a slow smile appearing on her face.

"Cath…"

"Mhm?"

Louis grinned and walked over to her, lifting her up in his arms. "I hope you've got all your strength."

"They're big words. Gonna back it up?"

He undid the tie on her robe. "Oh yeah."

* * *

When they got upstairs, he let her body slide down the front of his until she stood in front of him. Catherine moaned as she felt his erection through his slacks. He kissed her again, deeply, as he pushed the robe away from her shoulders.

"Undress," she whispered, her fingers running down his shoulders. "It's not fair that I'm more undressed than you."

"Really? I thought it was a perfect situation."

"Lou…" Catherine's fingers toyed with his belt. "If you really want to get lucky tonight and you really want to pamper me…"

"Point taken." He grinned and kissed her again, before unbuttoning his shirt.

Catherine pushed it from his body and began to unbuckle his belt. When she had done, Catherine slid to her knees in front of him as she took off the pants and boxers. Louis groaned.

"Cath…I don't know I can stand to be THAT lucky tonight."

"Suck it up, Lou," came her cheeky reply. "Now it's my turn for fun."

Louis' hands ran through her hair, massaging her scalp. "I'm a dead man."

Catherine tried not to giggle as her hands ran up the insides of his thighs. "But what a way to go, hmm?"

Louis hissed and moaned as Catherine took him into her mouth. "Damn. You are not playing around tonight."

She sent him a look and when her tongue swirled around his tip he groaned.

"Right. You're in charge."

Catherine kept her eyes on him as she pleasured him. She wanted to bring him just to the brink…and then make him wait. It was nights like these she relished having a partner who had just as much fun making love as she did.

But just as she was thinking about teasing him a little more, she felt a hard tug on her shoulders. She moved back, looking up at him curiously. He grinned and lifted her up, tossing her on the bed.

"My turn for fun."

Catherine's tongue snaked out and ran across her lower lip as she watched the predatory gleam in his eye. Oh she was most definitely in trouble.

His hands cupped her breasts and he leant down to kiss each one. His left hand starts caressing her right breast as his right one moves down her body, lightly running his fingers across her abdomen. He feels her muscles clench and he smiles, bending down to tease and lave her left nipple with his tongue.

"Oh god…"

He smiled and tugged lightly at her nipple with his teeth. She moaned, her fingers tightening against the muscles of his back. His right hand runs through the damp curls at her centre and he feels her body arch against him.

"Patience, Cath," he murmurs, his mouth moving to her other breast.

"Lou…" Her eyes were shut tight in anticipation and she groaned as he continued to tease her. "Lou, please."

"Please what?" he asks, his lips trailing down her abdomen. When he reaches her centre, he looks up at her and grins. "Please this?"

Catherine's breathing hitches as his tongue trails over her heat. She whimpers; her fingers in his hair and her body so completely turned on by him.

When she feels him suck on her clit she sees stars, but she wants more than this. She wants him. All of him.

"Lou…Lou come here."

There were things in life that were very hard for Louis Vartann to resist. Catherine's pleading for him to kiss her was one of them.

He met her lips in a deep kiss, his fingers caressing her body. Then, in a move that startled him, he was on his back and Catherine was smirking down at him.

"You're a minx."

"Mmm, I know." Her lips trailed kisses down his chest. "I want you. Right now."

"I'm not going to argue with you," he replied, his hands resting on her hips. "You're the boss."

She smiled broadly. "I like that."

And then she lifted up and sank down onto him. They both moaned at the sensation – he filled her perfectly, and he watched her, watched her face as she sighed in satisfaction.

Catherine leant down to kiss him, her hair falling around her face as they kissed. His fingers brushed it away, keeping her body close to his.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I love that you were here for me tonight."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too. And I'm always here for you, Cath. Whenever you need me."

She kissed him once more and then rose back up, rolling her hips against his body. He groaned and thrust up into her. They moved together for a few moments, before she rested her hand on his chest.

"Sit up."

He kissed her again, moving so that his back was against the headboard and his knees were raised. And then they were joined again and his arms were around her, caressing her spine as she kissed his shoulders.

She loved this, the way he held her, the feeling of completeness she had with him. And as she felt her orgasm lingering just out of her reach, she whispered his name, her fingers tightening against his skin.

He knew what she wanted and he sped up his movements, feeling her lips on his shoulder. He was going to have a mark. Thank god for his suits.

Louis gently urged her head back, looking at her eyes, dark, unfocused and full of need. He groaned and kissed her, his thrust deepening and then she pulled her head back and his name fell from her lips in a whimper as her orgasm crashed into her.

He pulled her tight as his release overwhelmed him and he kissed her neck as he spilled inside her.

When it's over, he leant back against the headboard and she curls up on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Louis chuckled. "You are very, very welcome."

FINIS


End file.
